May the best Man win
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Marui loves Sakuno. So do Niou but he doesn’t know it. What happens when Marui finds out? NiouSakuMarui


**Summery: **Marui loves Sakuno. So do Niou but he doesn't know it. What happens when Marui finds out? NiouSakuMarui

**A/N: I really love Sakuno with a Rikkai Dai regular, so I made this Oneshot. Niou and Marui might be OOC. Mostly Marui is OOC. **

**May the best Man win**

Niou frowned, crossing his arms together. He just saw one of his cake loving friend, Marui Bunta with a girl. That's right a GIRL. Now he is interested to see why his friend took interest in a girl. He have never before, all Marui want are cakes. So what was so special about a girl to the cake crazy boy? That was he wanted to know. Why does Marui liked hanging around her so much? Why do he skip practice whenever he sees her around the school? That was only ¼ of the questions Niou wanted to ask. But the most important question is…why did it bothered him so much?

This all started two weeks ago, when he first met her at a train station. She was getting bullied by high schoolers and he just decided to help her out, since, he had nothing better to do. She thanked him so much that he thought she was a broken tape recorder or something. But, she appreciated him so much, just for doing one little thing.

He thought that he would never see her again, but fate had it different for him. He actually found her at his school. Yes, she was at his school and you know what else? She was looking for _his _teammate, Marui Banta. Niou couldn't believe his ears at first but showed her the way to the tennis courts where his team practiced at.

When they did get there, a flash of red ran forward them and it hugged the girl. Niou was surprised once again to see Marui Bunta hugging the poor girl. She was turning green…Yukimura-buchou was the one that helped her get out of the poor girl out of the red head's hands.

After She thanked Yukimura, She handed Marui a box of who knows what. Most of the regulars crowed around Marui to see what she gave him. When he opened it, man, there was a mouthwatering cake in there! Niou wanted a slice so bad, but he couldn't get his hands on one because of Marui's greedy sweet tooth.

It kind of bothered him that Marui had gotten a cake. It bothered him that the girl affected Marui in so many ways. But most important, it bothered him that he cared so much about it. This was just getting ridicules. Why did he feel this way, you ask. He didn't know the answer but something told him that he was angry at Marui. When Niou had asked him about the girl, the cake loving boy says that she was his future wife. That only angered him even more and before Niou knew it, he had gotten into a fight with Marui.

The trickster and the cake crazy boy were scolded by the principle for hours. They had detention for 3 weeks. Niou was still angry at Marui. And Marui didn't know what he did wrong.

**x x x x x**

"Why do you keep on fighting with me, Niou? All I did was say that Sakuno-chan is my future wife." Niou's eyes narrowed and he punch him on the cheek. "She is not your wife! I bet that you just force her to!"

Marui glared a the trickster. "Why are you so bothered by this?! Sakuno-chan is my friend and whenever I joke saying that she is my girlfriend, you get all mad!"

Niou lowered his head, his eyes shadowed as he clinch his fist. "I-I just don't know okay! It makes me so mad that you would say that stuff about Ryuzaki! I-I just…Forget it." Niou stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm leaving." Marui was facing his teammate's back as the trickster walked away.

"You like her."

Niou stopped and he turned back facing Marui. "W-What?"

Marui was glaring hard at Niou now. "You heard me, you like my Sakuno-chan…you like her." Marui clinched his fist. "Niou, so this is why you always get into fights with me." Marui's fist clinched and unclenched. "The truth is she is not really my girlfriend, but I love her, Niou. So I will not let you have her."

Niou was staring eyed wide at Marui. "W-wait? Did I just heard you right? You love something other then cake?" Niou chuckled a bit but stop when he saw Marui's serious face.

"I'm serious Niou. I can't let _you _have her."

Niou was just staring at Marui. He had never seen or act like this before. He thought hell was going to freeze over before he saw Marui act like this.

"May the best man win, Niou."

**Owari**


End file.
